Topical compositions that aid in wound healing, such as the rate of healing, may be desirable. However, determining topical compositions that can aid in wound healing can be challenging.
In addition, moisture sensitive active pharmaceutical ingredients (APIs) can present challenges when delivered topically. While the API may be incorporated in a hydrophobic topical composition so that it has suitable shelf life stability, this same stability may reduce the ability to deliver the drug if moisture is the activating agent.
The present invention may address previous shortcomings in the art by providing topical compositions and methods of using the same.